Belfast
|-|Belfast= |-|Iridescent Rose= Character Synopsis Belfast 'is the maid of The Royal Navy and is a notable light cruiser of the fation. She entered service in 1939, one month before the outbreak of the Second World War. After the German invasion of Poland in September, Belfast among the ships tasked with enforcing the British blockade of Germany. She never engaged any enemy vessels during this time, as her duties primarily consisted of boarding and inspecting neutral merchant vessels intending to sail past the blockade Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. 7-C 'via Burn Order '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Belfast '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''32 '''Classification: '''Edinburgh Class Ship, Head Maid of The Royal Navy '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Burn Order increases Belfast's attack power by 15% and her attacks also have the chance to ingnite an opponent on fire), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Should be around the level of Hood , as she's a notable figure among The Royal Navy. Should be above ships such as Z23, who can pulverize and absolutely destroy WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks and much denser). 'Town Level '''via Burn Order (Increases her power by 15%) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Belfast is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Physically on par with Hood . Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks). '''Town Class '''via Burn Order (Increases her power by 15%) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Belfast is an admiral of The Royal Navy and is capable of creating complex formations of attacks to outmaneuver enemies as a cruiser ship) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Burn Order: '''Increases Belfasts overall attack and chances to ignite an opponent on fire by 20% *'Immortality:' Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship Gallery 899957.jpg|Belfast At Sea k31gc1trvpt11.jpg|Belfast Posing 1280px-BelfastWedding.png|Belfast Oath Dress Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Royal Navy Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Maids Category:Leaders Category:Information Analyzers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7